


Spirit Detectives: Case Files

by AyumixRose



Category: Ghost Hunt, 死印 | Shiin | Death Mark (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fem Yashiki!! Just picture Kurisu Makise from Steins gate for her, I do take in request, Mainily for fun...no real plot, Side stories to my other fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyumixRose/pseuds/AyumixRose
Summary: "For the last time Yashiki, I'm not calling ourselves 'Spirit Detectives'!""Oh, come on, Mashita! It sounds cool! Besides we techainly are spirit detectives because of our jobs. Why not make it offical?""I blame you. No...I blame both you AND that old hag!""Geeze...you where the one you invited me to work with you.""And now I'm regretted in it."After finishing my previous fanfiction, i wanted to continue the story. Mainly the daily lives of (Fem) Yashiki and Mashita. Though I would recommend you to read that story first before coming over here. But that decision is up to you This story would mainly consist of short stories, one-shots and such. I do expect request.I'll do a bit of a crossover with Ghost Hunt, but some of the characters from that show won't be in appearance as I'll be switching them out. I'm still debating about John Borwn and Masako Hara. But  Hosho Takigawa will be in it as I have a good back story for him in his relations with Karin Yashiki.And speaking of back stories I'll add in some of Yashiki's past...all made up and defiantly not cannon to the actual Death Mark series.





	1. Request sheet requirements

Hello, this is just an information chapter if you guys have an request you want to make

Requirements for requests

***Plot summary so I know what I’ll working with…and to added it in the summary section…**

***I need a name for the spirit and its history**

***How do you defeat/save the said spirit**

***What characters do you want in that story (Remember the story mainly revolves around Yashiki and Mashita)**

***What role are they going to have?**

***Made up characters are helpful…like the person bringing the request case in, bystanders giving helpful information ect. (If you can’t come up with one…then just come up with a name for the person coming in for help…As I’m not really good at coming up with names on the spot)**

***I guess…the location too, like where they will find the spirit, to battle and investigate the area for clues and info to help them fight it**

***If you guys want some kind of side story…that doesn’t involve a spirt just their daily lives give me a prompt and I’ll see what I can come up with.**

***Side stories are more than welcome…they don’t all have to chapters with spirits in them. If you have idea let me know.**

***I think that’s everything I need to say…**

**If you have a Ghost Hunt episode you want to be seen done let me know which episode and I'll see what I can do.**

 

***As of (2/7/19) I'm currently work on the first chapter. If you have an request it'll be a bit before I work on them.**


	2. DM x GH Filled With Evil Spirits? Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this was surprisingly a bit of a challenge to write. especially keep some characters in well...their role. I didn't full really like how it turn out I did the best that I could. If it was crappy to some my apologize hopefully the more I write this crossover the better it'll be.
> 
> This chapter is set right at the end of the last chapter in Death Mark

"Wish I had known you had this type of equipment laying around in that over grown mansion of yours, Yashiki."

"Good grief Mashita, how many times must I say I'm sorry for not telling you?"

After discussing a few things with the principal and the construction worker, who is in charge of the construction. We've come to an agreement that the remodeling of the school will be put on hold till we find the cause of the 'haunting'. I took the van and parked it on the other end of the old school building and begin to unload the equipment I brought along with us.

"If you want to use some of them for your 'normal' cases, Mashita, that's fine. Just return them back to the same way when I'd first handed them to you. most of this stuff is expensive to repair, even with the money I have saved up." I took out the stands to hold the cameras that would be rolling through the night.

"Why did you never use this, back on the Red Riding Hood case, Yashiki?" Mashita picks up two cameras as we headed in the old building.

"Well, for starters, we didn't have permission to even enter the building. If we did I would have at least set up some cameras and recorders to see if there is even hauntings happing in that hotel."

"Huh…"

"Since we have permission here, we can scout out the area to see if there is a spirit and what type we're dealing with." I put the stand down at the front entrance and begin to set it up, as I instructed Mashita where the plugs go for the camera. "Normally I don't use the equipment's as often as the cases we, Kujou, normally receive are filled with dangerous spirits. Cases like this where it's really up in the air if there is spirit, or investigating a home, we would bring this out. And…these haven't been used in almost five years, need to make sure they still work or that I need to go and get them fix."

"…I suppose when you put it like that, it makes sense." He said putting the camera on the stand, making sure that the lens are facing the entrance. "And, if we were investigating in a forest?"

"Well…" Yashiki hummed looking up from her laptop, after making sure the camera is rolling properly "Let's say we were dealing with another Shimi-O. If I had to use the equipment I would set up some camera's that people have spotted the spirit and take a couple of voice recorders with me in case I miss hearing something when searching around."

"Hmm…" Mashita hummed in acknowledged as we made our way down the hallway.

"Okay." I pointed down the hallway, once we had reached the second floor. "I'm going set up the mics here and have them run over night. One, too see if we catch anything and two, if they still work."

"...I'm the boss and yet I'm being order around." Mashita grumbled as he helped me put up the stands for the mics, we'll have to run back out to the van and get them though.

"Quit complain, Mashita. Unlike you, I know what needs to be done."

"Unlike the past cases you were on."

"…"

"Thought so."

"Asshole."

_Ding ding ding_

Blinking, I looked out the window where the school was at. "Guess the school has ended then."

"Seems to be. I just hope none of the damn brats get any funny ideas sneaking in here."

 _'I doubt that would stop you from terrorizing the kids…'_  I thought "Hey Mashita, think you can handle the rest as I go and gather any information."

"Why…?" He looked over at me with a raised brow.

"We don't know much about the rumors of this place regarding the spirits. From the stories we got from the principal there's probably more than one ghost here, and the big question would be, which one is doing the haunting? Unlike H Elementary, this place has been cleaned out minus some school desk in the rooms. So finding any hints, would be next to nil. Since the school is getting out, I thought I go over and ask some students, as they appear to know more about this place."

"And the reason you don't want me to come along…"

I snorted before giving him a pointed look "Mashita you'll scare the kids before we can get anything out of them. You said so you're self you don't do well with kids. You barely refrained from strangling Shou, because of his attitude back during the Shimi-O case."

"…" And like that he went silent. Looks like I hit the mark. "Whatever. Don't take too long, I don't know exactly how some of this stuff works."

"That's fine. Just get the mics and cameras set up and I'll do the rest. It shouldn't take more than an hour or two."

He grunted as he went back down the stairs. Sighing, I followed behind him and made my way to H Highschool. The school where Moe currently attends to, maybe I'll run into her and ask if she knows anything?

* * *

"So then, they say that the girl brought a policeman back to the public restroom. Then, shortly after she went inside, like the policeman told her to, she heard the creepy voice once again! 'Do you want me to cover you with a red coat?' Without realizing it… 'Y-Yes.' …the girl answered. And then, the girl screamed. The policeman hurriedly opened the door, and the girl was dripping with blood, almost as though she were covered in a red cape."

"Eww!"

"Moe, don't use that scary voice!"

"He he he…" Moe grinned at them, turning off her flashlight. "Well…how else am I supposed to make this story, 'scary'?" It was a game she thought of a while ago. Her and her friends would get together after school, telling ghost stories in the AV room. Every time one of them finished a story like this, they turn off their flashlight, and then, when counting off at the end, there's supposed to be an extra person. The extra person was supposed to be a spirit.

Granted, she came up with this idea, with the help or Yashiki. Apparently when she was younger, she and her friends would get together and do the same thing. Inspired, Moe, brought up to her friends, and thus begin their little group activated after school before heading back home. Or work in her case.

"You're up last, Michiru." Moe told her.

Michiru sighs in defeated before nodding her head "Okay, I'm going to tell you about the old schoolhouse."

"The old one? You mean that half-collapsed wooden one?"

"It didn't collapse." Michiru told the other girl "Construction work on it was stopped. Because of a curse. There have been a lot people that have died in that old schoolhouse, including a teacher, who committed suicide. So, when they were going to build the new school, I heard that they were working to knock it down, but then…the roof of the school had collapsed in. So, the work was suspended. Last year, they started again, to rebuild the gymnasium, but then, a truck went out of control, and crashed out onto the field where they were having class, and a student died."

Both Moe and Keiko gasp out in shock. That was news to her; she didn't recall an incident like that happening. And she couldn't help but think, if the old school is really cursed, should she give Yashiki a call? Yashiki had told her, if she ever heard anything from her job that sounds concerning like a work of a spirit to give her a call.

"What's more," Michiru continues "and I heard this from one of the upperclassmen, but one night, as she was passing by the old school…she saw a white figure staring out the window!"

"?!" Moe reeled back in shock. No way, could there actually be a spirit there? Perhaps more than one?

Michiru once finishing her tale turned off her light. "Here goes. One…"

"Two…" Keiko said.

"Three…" Moe said.

"Four." Spoke an unfamiliar voice.

"AAAAHHHH!!!!"

"NO WAY!"

"IT'S HERE! THE GHOST IS HERE?!"

* * *

Three minutes ago…

"Sigh…not as much as I hope to get." I mumble looking over the notes that I gather from some of the students. "I sincerely doubt this is a work of the spirit, with how old the building is…most likely it's just ready to collapse on itself."

_"Mumble…mumble….mumble…"_

_"mumble…mumble…"_

_"…?!"_

"Huh?" I stop in my tracks upon where voices coming from the AP room. "Someone in there…?" I walked over and notice the lights are turned off, so it was hard to see. When I moved in closer and slid the door open a bit. I couldn't stop the small chuckle escaping my lips, luckily the girls inside didn't hear it.

 _'Looks like Moe, started the ghost story game that I had mention in the past to her.'_  I thought in amusement before frowning when hearing on of the girl's story related to the old school building.  _'Hmmm, that's more information then I heard from the students…'_

When the female student had finish talking and turned off her light, the three begin to count down. Feeling a little mischievous I decided to jump in.

"Here goes. One…"

"Two…"

"Three…"

"Four…" I said with a smirk as the girls began to freak out, before turning on the lights.

"Huh?!" The girls paused in their yelling, and looked over.

"W-Was that you just now?" The brown hair girl spoke.

"Sorry. Was I out of line?" I asked with a small smirk.

"Oh… I was so scared, I couldn't move!" The pig tailed girl let out a deep sigh of relief.

"*Chuckles* My apologizes. I didn't mean to scare you girls. I didn't think anyone was in here, but then I heard voices, and couldn't help myself."

I walked closer to them, which seem to catch Moe's attention after she got her breathing back to normal. When she looked over her eyes widen in shock and disbelief.

"Miss Yashiki?! Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Hey Moe." I greeted her with a small nod and a smile "It's good to see you again. Though I am amazed at something as small as this managed to spook you. I thought after encountering Hanahiko, would have help you be less scared."

"Um…" Moe had a sheepishly look on her face as she scratches her head.

"Haha! It's okay, despite the amount of spirits I encounter; even I get spooked by small thing too."

"Moe, you know this lady…?" The brown haired girl asked.

"Yeah." Moe nods "This is the person I go to see for interviews for OOPArts"

"Wait…" The other girl said "I thought you were interviewing Kurisu Kujou?"

"Oh…um…!" Moe began to panic.

I guess she thinks since I told her I don't like going by my birth name, I'll be offended if her friends knew my legal name. In all honestly I don't really mind if people call me Kurisu or Kujou, I just preferred the new name I've given myself during the Mark incident. It just feels like I'm getting a new chance at life and going at it in a different way than Kurisu Kujou had ever did.

"Moe, it's fine if they know my real name." I told her in hopes to calm her down, before looking over at her two friends. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Kurisu Kujou, though I go by Karin Yashiki for reason I don't want to tell right now. So if possible, please call me Yashiki or Miss Yashiki. Either one is fine."

"No way! So that means you're really Kurisu Kujou! That's so cool!" The girl said in awe.

"…" I blinked in shock at the look I was receiving and slightly wondering if the girl forgot what I had just told them…or the girl was in shock in seeing me in person.

"Hang on, did you say Hanahiko?" The other girl wonder "Does that mean the story about him is true."

"They are. Though Hanahiko doesn't exist anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"A couple of months ago, I and along with Moe purified the spirit known as Hanahiko."

"Really? So Moe, was telling the truth about that? I thought she was joking."

"Michiru!" Moe whined "I was telling the truth!"

Huh, so the brown hair girl is called Michiru.

"…Um, so are the rumors true that you got the ex-principal from H Elementary in jail?" The other girl asked.

"Um…" I gave her a strain smile "The rumors are true, yes, but I rather not go into details"

It was not long after, I got my memories back and everything had settled down that I did some digging around. After going back over my notes and reread the Hanahiko case, and recalling how Mashita got fired from his job, I pulled some strings to get an actual investigation to be taken place at H Elementary. I really hate having to use my name to get things done. But that principal needs to pay the price for what he did to that boy.

Leaving a useful tip, and dropping off the notebook written by the principal himself at the H Police Department, an investigation went underway. Of course the principal tried to stop it using whatever political pull he had to put an end to it like last time. Though, the bastard didn't expect someone with a higher political pull to step in. One with the name of Kujou.

We, Kujou, have a more higher in in the political world, though we rarely ever get involved. The fact that I brought up the haunting cases with the government that know of the spiritual world and helping out in keeping it under wraps, help out too.

After his secret was brought to light, the principal was charged with child abuse, and murder and other things.

Though…I had to stop Mashita from being arrested when his ex-boss apologize for the accusing that led him to be fired and offer to rehire him. Mashita wasn't pleased and show it by breaking the man's noise. To avoid anything from happening, I quickly pointed out that they, the police department, didn't do their damn jobs in investigating the school when Mashita brought up to them and decided to be bribed by the principal, and if they wanted avoid being sued they might as well accept the punch, Mashita gave him.

* * *

"So, I see you girls are telling some ghost stories huh?" I said, trying to change the topic. I rather not go in details of what happen. It took two weeks before charges were finally pressed at the ex-principal. Mashita is happy the bastard got what he deserved but pissed that I had a hand in it and the fact his ex-boss wanted to higher him back to the force. Apparently, Mashita is one of their best detectives they had. So losing him, they took a bit of damage to their department. I like to call it karma.

"Yeah, we were!" Moe happily answered. "After that comment you made about you and your friends doing it, we decided to do the same thing?"

"That so…Hey, would you ladies mind if I join in next time?"

"Hah, we would love that! How about tomorrow, after school?" Michiru said "You must have some interesting ghost stories to tell right?"

"Loads of them." I smirked "Where should I meet you guys at?"

"Same place."

"Wait, next time? Does that mean you'll be coming by again, miss?" Moe asked.

"Yeah. There are somethings that I need to take care of. So, you'll be seeing me around the school campus a bit more" When I notice the time on the clock, I stood up from the seat. I've been here for almost an hour; it's probably for the best that I head back "Well I must go now; I need to meet back up with Mashita before he comes hunting me down."

"…?! Mr. Detective is here too?"

"Yeah, we're working on a case together."

"A case?" Moe had a thoughtful look on her face "What do you mean a supernatural case? Can I come too?"

"…" I had a feeling she would ask that. "Sorry, Moe, but the answer is no."

"Aww, why not?"

"For starters you have school to attend and second I'll doubt the case will be long anyway. If I do need your help, I'll come and get you…after school hours." I cut her off when she begins to open her mouth. "Well, see you girls around. Bye."

* * *

The next day…

"This weather is great!" Moe sighs happily stretching her arms, while walking down the school grounds. "I was right to get out early." As she walked she looked off to the side seeing the old school, looming next door. Coming to a halt, memories of the stories pop in her head before she let out a small chuckle. She was about to continue to make her way to school but paused mid step and relooked over the building again.

"Looking at it like this, those stories sure do ring true, huh?" She walked over to the entrance door, peering inside when she saw something odd "What's that? A TV camera?" Opening the door she step inside the building before making her way to the camera "That's what it is, all right. But why would it be in a place like this? Did someone leave it behind? No, that can't be right."

When Moe reached out to pick up the camera a sudden voice yelled out, startling her.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"?!" Moe gasped in shock jumping back, not noticing the shoe case that she bumped into tilting back "I'm sorry, I was just, um…" As she was apologizing the shoe case tilted forward hitting Moe in her back "N-No way! Ahh!"

Just before the cabinet fell on top of her a hand pushed her out of the way and she fell on to the ground.

"*Pant* *Pant*…?!" Moe quickly looked over to the side once she got her breath back and saw a man lying on the ground with broken pieces of the shoe case on top of him. "A-Are you okay?!" She quickly jump to her feet and rushed over to him

"…" The man let out a low groan.

"Oh no, what should I do?"

"Hey, Mashita what's going on?! You just suddenly ran off and then there was a loud crash."

"?!" Moe looked up and saw Yashiki standing at the door "Miss Yashiki?!"

When Yashiki looked down and saw the man her eyes widen in shock in quickly ran over "Mashita, what happened?!"

"Eh? M-Mashita?!" Moe yelped in surprised.

"…" Mashita slowly got up with Yashiki helping him. Blood begin to drip down from his face and Moe gasped in shock.

"! You're bleeding. Can you stand up at least?"

"Yeah…" Mashita said.

"U-Um, I'm really sorry. I suddenly heard him call out to me, so I…"

"It's fine Moe, but never mind the explanations. Are there any doctors around here?"

"Uh…There's one as soon as you get out of the school gate." She went to help Mashita, when he suddenly slaps her hand away.

"No thanks, I don't need your help."

"Mashita…" Yashiki growled at him annoyed as she had one of his arms around his shoulders. "I'm sure she didn't mean to do anything on purpose." She helped him to stand up before looking over at Moe "Moe, I must tell you that the school chimes sounded a moment ago."

"…Eh? Y-You're kidding! I'm tardy!" She yelps running out of the building.

"…" Yashiki sigh when Moe left the room "You really need to work on your attitude Mashita."

"Tch."

"…Come on, let's get you to that doctor then."

"Why not call Daimon?"

"His on vacation right now with his family."

"Damn."

"You'll live."

* * *

Later that day...

"Man, what a mess…and not even a full day have passed, much less an investigation and one of us is already injured and down for the count." I let out a deep sigh rubbing my forehead. "Looks like Moe will finally get her wish then…"

After taking Mashita to the doctor and finding out he had sprained his leg badly, meaning he needs to stay off his foot. I now don't have an…would I call Mashita an assistance?...either way, I'm down one person and will need help with the case. Mashita is pissed that he needs to stay off his foot, which includes being on the case till the doctor says otherwise. I had a chat with the principal telling him what happen, and if I can get Moe's classroom and see if she'll be willing to help. After a bit of persuasion I got the room number and headed out.

"You're saying it's our fault?"

"…What?" I looked over at the classroom that Moe is in "That was Moe's voice right?"

"Of course it is." A girl snaps. "When you tell ghost stories, low-level spirits come together. Then, that summons stronger spirits, and it's bad news when that happens. That's why you can't entertain yourselves by telling ghost stories."

I raised a brow at that comment. Telling ghost stories bring in low-level spirits…that's a load of bullshit. Even Yasuoka and hell, Mashita, would have called the girl out on that. Snorting I walked over the open door and…

"Sadly…I must say that is very false."

"Huh?"

The girls all looked over.

"Miss Yashiki..."

"And what do you mean by?" Pig-tails said crossing her arms, giving me a glare.

"Telling ghost-stores does not in any shape or form draw out 'low-level spirits' if that was the case, then there would be hardly anyone telling such stories. If spirits were drawn by such things, then there would be a problem at hand. And if you are spiritually sensitive, then do you sense anything about the old schoolhouse?"

Honestly that theory is so stupid it's almost laughable.

"…" The girl continues to glare at me before walking over "Are you the one who put these girls up to telling ghost stories?"

"Will you please answer my question?" I shot back at her. "If you can really sense spirits, that is."

"I can sense them! There are a lot of spirits of those who died in the war gathered in the old schoolhouse. I'm sure that long ago that place used to be a hospital. I saw a lot of injured spirits there, too."

"Hmm…" A war she says? That's not true from what information that we had gather the previous day. Something is up here…

"I did not know that there was a hospital here during the war. I had heard that the school had been here before the war."

"!?" The girl blinks in shock.

"Perhaps it was a medical school then?"

"I don't know! But I did see them! Someone who isn't spiritually sensitive wouldn't understand!"

"Wouldn't understand you say?" I raised a brow leaning against the wall crossing my arms "Possibly. But if there were any spirits in there I would have sensed them."

"Wha-! What do you mean by that?!"

"I have spiritual powers like you, or so you claim. Though mine aren't very strong. I can still feel a presence of a spirit."

"Then you must have very weak spiritual powers if you can't sense low-level spirits in the building!"

"Not quiet. I can sense them, but I don't sense any in there. If I can't sense them than a higher-level spirit is at work."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Higher-level spirits are good at masking themselves; they will reveal themselves at the last second and are very troublesome to beat. I should know. I did encounter 6 of them a couple of months ago."

"That's a lie!" The girl snaps "If that were true than how can you not sense the spirits in that building?!"

I was about to reply when one of the other girls in the room spoke up.

"Miss Yashiki, how about we call it off for today?"

"Oh?"

"I'm not really in the mood, either." Michiru said.

"I see." Guess my argument with pig-tails here ruined the mood for them. Understandable, as I myself, don't have time now. "Well then, another time perhaps? Oh and Moe…"

"Uh, yes…?"

"May I speak with you for a moment?"

"S-Sure…" She quickly followed me out of the room as we made our way down the hallway. "Um…by the way, miss, is Mashita doing okay?"

"He's doing fine. He sprained his left leg, though. So he won't be able to stand for a while. He was…not exactly please upon hearing that." I chuckled slightly scratching my cheek "Took me a bit to convince him to rest up his leg before coming back. The man's stubborn, I'll give you that."

"I-I'm terribly sorry…" Moe apologized. "I… didn't mean for him to get hurt or anything."

"It's fine Moe. Mashita isn't really all that mad at you. His mainly pissed that someone tried to go in the building when it's currently off limits and has stay off the case for a while."

"Case… Is this the same one you were talking about yesterday?"

"The one and the same." I halted in my tracks turning around to face her. "He was helping out with a case we got. And now, because of his injury he can't. So…I believe that you have an obligation here."

"O-Obligation….?!"

"The camera is broken, too."

"…"

I sigh putting my hands on my hips "Mashita was trying to stop you, because you were touching the camera, and this is how it turned out."

Moe sigh covering her face "By the way, um…how much was it?"

I look to the side avoiding any eye-contact with her. Not because I'm angry at her, far from it, it just… "Defiantly more then you make at your job."

"You mean, um…"

"Even if you could…it'll take about 27 of your paychecks to pay me back."

"Th-That much?!" She squeak face paling rapidly fast. "Why does it cost that much?!"

"It was a custom made camera done from Germany." I told her with a strain smile, completely understanding how she feels. Even for me, that camera is expensive, what was the old man thinking when getting that camera made. Now I'll most likely have to go through the main family vaults to get a new one made, as my money along won't be enough. "Which means, there is only one course that you can take."

"And that is…?" Moe winces as if she is almost dreading what she is going to hear.

"I want you to be my substitute assistant."

"Eh? Y-Your assistant? Miss Yashiki, you want me to help you in your work?"

"Hm? You're not happy to hear about that?" I asked confused "I would have thought you would jump through the roof in finding out that I'm letting you help me with the case."

"Ah! N-No! That's not it!" She rapidly shakes her head that I'm almost concern that she'll get a whiplash. "I'll be happy to help is all! I'm just surprise that you are asking me?"

"Well…you  _do_  have to pay me back somehow for that camera. You filling in for Mashita seem like a good choice."

Moe lets out a sheepish smile "By the way, what is your case?"

"Oh, well you see three days ago, we were hired by the principal to investigate the old schoolhouse."

"The old schoolhouse? Really?"

I nod. "Yep." I begin to make way back down the hallway. "Though the rumors around it is a little concerning but… I don't feel anything off about the building. Let's go. I'll show you around."

"Ah…R-Right!"

* * *

Later that evening…

"Amazing! I didn't know you guys own this stuff!" Moe says in awe when seeing what is inside the van.

"Actually…I own them."

"Eh?! Really?!"

"Yeah." I bent down to pick up some metal racks, that when put together correct will turn into a shelf to hold the monitors. "Three days ago, the principal here hired us."

_"The thing is, there's this weird rumor that the old schoolhouse is cursed."_

"When Mashita and I looked into the records, I was able to verify that up until 18 years ago," I place the racks in her arm along with one of the boxes. Moe seems to be struggling a bit at the sudden wait. "while the old schoolhouse was still in use, there would be one or two people that died there, every year." I open the laptop and begin typing around to pull the files up "It's also true that when construction crews were tearing down the east side of the school, there was an accident where the roof collapsed. However, no workers in fact died as a result."

"R-Really…?" Moe struggle a bit before she gained her bearing from the extra wait. "I didn't know about that."

I nod my head before looking over the reviews one more time. Shutting down the laptop, I grabbed the rest of the racks and led Moe to the building. "There were five who were injured, but the cause was a workplace mistake. The construction ended with only a third of the demolition that was originally planned that was ever completed. There was indeed a teacher that committed suicide in the old school, but that was caused by a nervous breakdown. They left a suicide note."

The floor creaked at our sudden weight when we came into the building. "Also, the runaway truck last year was caused by drunk driving. That's when construction was brought to a stop. The stories that we've heard appear to have been a factor, too."

I swallowed a bit to lessen the dryness in my throat from the talking "According to my feasibility study, the presence of spirits here is nothing more than ghost stories. For a place as unlucky as this is, all of the accidents have plain explanations." I put the racks on the table in one of the many abandon classrooms "We'll use this room as our base."

"Base?"

I gave her a nod "This is will be our command center for our on-the-spot investigation."

"Oh, I see…"

I don't think she gets it yet, she will soon though once everything is set up. "Can you set up the shelves for me, while I'll go get the materials?"

"You're going to leave me her, by myself?"

I stopped at the door way and looked back over "Don't worry; I don't really think there are any spirits here?" I gave her a small smile "Besides, would you rather carry them? They're heavy—nearly 40 kilos."

Moe sighs in defeat as she slumps over a bit "The shelves will be fine."

"All right. I'll be back in five minutes. If something happens, yell and I'll come running back."

* * *

I was only gone for two minutes and Moe is already freaking out. Did something happen while I was gone in that short amount of time?

"What's wrong?" I asked "Did something happen?"

"Well, uh, I heard some creaking sounds…"

"Hmm…" I scanned around the room "Probably the room settling in. With the slight wind outside where bound to hear some creaks and groans from the building."

"Oh…" She mutters.

After that we begin to set up the shelves and getting the monitors hook up and running. As I was doing some last minute checking Moe suddenly spoke up.

"Hey, Miss Yashiki, what's this?"

"Hm?" I looked over to what she's pointing at "Oh, that's an infrared camera and an ultra-high-sensitivity camera. They're used to shoot in dark places. Thermography is done with cameras that pick up temperatures. When spirits appear, the temperatures where they are drop. This gauges that."

"It's amazing that you can use all of this stuff, in haunting for spirits." Moe commented "It probably would have made the spirits you were investigating back then easier."

"Probably…though I highly doubt it. At most, it would have come in handing during the Shimi-O case."

"Really?"

"Yep." I stand back up, stretching a bit "Everything seems to be working properly, I'm going to go and set up the rest of the cameras, can you go check the temperature in every room and mark them down?"

"…Huh?"

**...**

"That's all for today, Moe, you can go home now if you want." I said once I went over everything…and that Moe is basically sleeping at the table near the computer.

"Did you say 'For today'? You don't mean…"

"That's right I'll see you tomorrow." I look out the window seeing how dark it has gotten. "On second thought…I'll drive you home Moe, I don't want you walking out by yourself let at night."

"Huh…Are you sure?"

"I don't mind. I need to swing by at Mashita place and check up on him. Need to make sure that stubborn detective is actually listing to the doctors' orders. I swear if I find him in his office and not in house resting, I'll ring his neck."

"Ha ha ha…" Moe let out a strain chuckle before grabbing her things "Then I guess I'll just hope his resting then."

I snorted "He better. We already have one person with an injured leg, last thing we need is two" I glance down at my still healing leg. Only two more damn weeks and I'll finally be free of this thing. "All right let's go. I'll see you here tomorrow around nine. Do you need me to pick you up?"

"No, I'll be fine." Moe shook her head, picking up her bag.

"Okay then. Give me a call if you changed your mind."

"Okay.” 

* * *

The next day…

"What? Pig-tails wanted to come and help with the investigation?" I looked up from the monitor screen, placing down the cup of coffee that I had made recently.

"Yeah…" Moe nods. "When I was heading down here, she intercepted me half-way."

_"Watanabe!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"I wonder if you would introduce me."_

_"Introduce you? To Miss Yashiki?"_

_"Yes. Look, I have some spiritual sensitivity, too, you know? So maybe I could be of some help to her."_

_"I don't think she'll need your help. Miss Yashiki is a pro! She defeated 6 powerful spirit in 10 days!"_

_"What?! 6 of them…and in that time span too? Ergh, I'm not some amateur you hear!"_

_"…Sorry, but I'm going to be late in meeting with Miss Yashiki."_

"I managed to lose her…somehow."

"Hmm…" I leaned back in the van crossing my arms. From the story…the girl seemed to be very persistent in helping me. There seems to be something going on around her. "Hey, Moe, what can you tell me out the girl?"

"Eh? Um…I don't know her personally, but I heard somethings about her from my friends."

"Go on."

"Well…ever since middle school, she's been famous for being trouble. Even then she being saying she has spiritual sensitivity and stuff."

"That so…"

"By the way what are you doing?"

"Oh, checking yesterday's data. Doesn't seem to be anything unusual."

"Well, look at you wiping out those fancy equipment you've got there, Kurisu! Haven't seen you playing around with those in almost 8 years."

"?! That voice…"

"Huh…who are you, and how do you know, Miss Yashiki's real name?"

In front of us stood a young adult man with long brown hair pulled back in a hair tie. "Huh? Yashiki? Is that the name you're going by now, Kurisu."

"Sigh…It's Karin Yashiki that I go by Houshou, I would prefer you call me that when around others. And what are you doing here anyway?"

"Well, this makes more sense."

"What do you mean?"

"The principal called me a while ago, saying he wasn't so sure about two private detectives working on a supernatural case, and that one got injured and the other one is asking for help from an highschooler. If he had known a Kujou was helping out then I wouldn't be called in." Houshou looked over at Moe "Oh and to answer your question little lady, I'm actually this anti-social—"Hey!"—cousin."

"Oh…that make sen…HUH?! CO-COUSIN?!"

"I guess...this would be the moment to say 'the cats out of the bag', right?" I sigh rubbing my forehead.

This is going to be fun explanation to talk about. Lovely.

Shit...I'll need to tell Mashita about this too, if Houshou is still here during the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....Yeah I'm just going to leave it there. Hehehe...
> 
> So, I'm going to start and work on the request that I was giving. Which chapter that will come out next is up in the air.


End file.
